Schmooze
by FreyReh
Summary: Jealousy is a funny thing... S7 Spuffy!


I haven't written me some spuffy in a long while! I got a prompt from mearcats on Tumblr!

Title: Schmooze  
Summary: Jealousy is a nasty thing…  
Rated: PG-13  
Characters: Buffy, Spike, Faith  
Pairing: Spuffy  
Dis: I don't own BTVS

.

.

.

"Hey, B," greeted Faith as her form exited the doorway leading down into the basement. She closed the door behind her, but not before Buffy could get a whiff of smoke. Buffy did her best to fight down the irritation of Faith once again spending time with Spike. It wasn't like they were dating or anything… Technically, they never even dated, or went out on a date… Hell, the closest they got to one was the kitten poker fiasco. At least she had done her duty as a Slayer that night, and protected the innocent kitties from impending doom.

"Faith…" Buffy slowly crossed her arms over her chest, a defensive move that Faith caught on to quickly. Faith smirked now, leaning against the closed door with her shoulder, her own bare arms crossing. "What's up?"

"Not much," answered Faith with a toss of her head. "Just talked to Spike a little about the training practices of the Slayers in Training. It was a hot mess today."

Buffy sighed, suddenly just tired instead of jealous. Her face fell as she uncrossed her arms to stick her hands in the backs of her jean pockets. Faith straightened from the door, hands brushing ash from her smokes off the simple red tank-top and black jeans.

"He has some good ideas… You should talk to him…" Faith walked away, pausing at the doorway that led to the living room to look back, a smirk on her red-painted lips. "Don't worry, B, I've no interest in banging another one of your boy toys."

Buffy's cheeks flared up in color and her green eyes sparked in anger as Faith sauntered away. It was times like this Buffy wished Faith was evil again so that she could pound the smirk right off her face.

 _'Whoa, Buffy, violent much? You need to chill.'  
_

Buffy took a calming breath, eyes darting to the door. It was closed, but it was taunting her. In a taunting way. Her hand itched to close around the knob and twist… To open the door and talk to the stupid, dumb, attractive vampire that always got her so…so… Mad. Irritated. Horny.

 _'You've been down this road before, and you got burned, bad…'  
_

Still… Faith had said he had some good ideas. So, as the Commander of this inexperienced army, she had to take all notes of consideration from her other Generals. So, she opened that door, and she went down: her boots thunking against the wooden steps as she descended into the basement that smelled of smoke and wet earth.

"Slayer…" There was Spike, sitting on his cot… In a pair of black jeans and nothing else. Was this how he was with Faith?! "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Faith said you talked," she said, keeping cool, calm, and collected. "About some new ideas?"

"Right," he said, raising another smoke to his lips, inhaling deep, and exhaling. Buffy made a face, fanning the area around her, despite him having blown the smoke away from her. He bit his bottom lip in mirth before putting the smoke out on the wall behind him. He'd finish it later. "Fancy a chat about it now, then?"

"If you have the time," said Buffy.

"Sun's up, not much time for anything else."

"You've had plenty of time for schmoozing with Faith."

Damn. Damn, damn, damn, DAMN. She wasn't going to talk about it. She wasn't going to bring it up. It wasn't her business. They weren't dating. They were single, and free to mingle! Yet… Here she was, saying the things she hadn't meant to say… And he was looking at her now. His blue eyes all intense and trying to figure her out and stuff, his head tilting in that adorable/annoying way that had her wanting to just kiss his face.

All of it.

"Schmoozing?" he asked.

"Mhm…"

"Is that why you came down here?" he asked, straightening now. "Because of Faith?"

"What?" Buffy shook her head. "No!"

"It is!" He smiled, his teeth showing as he pointed at her. "You're jealous!"

"What? Who? _What_? No!"

"Yes!"

"Shut up!" Buffy put her hands on her hips. She was losing ground and fast. She had to take back control. So she brought her chin up, narrowed her eyes a little. "I came down here to talk about the girls. Not some… Silly notion of being… Jealous! Of Faith? Please! _That'd_ be the day!"

"Right… Okay then…" He patted the space beside him. "Have a seat, Luv, and we can talk." Buffy's eyes flitted around the area, looking for somewhere else to sit other than besides him. Spike rolled his eyes, then decided to play a card and see if it worked. "Just sit by me. I don't bite… Faith never minded sitting here."

Buffy sat beside him before her brain could tell her to stop. She was annoyed with herself and he was chuckling and she didn't even feel bad socking him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Give a bloke a chance!" He rubbed his sore arm, feigning hurt, but she saw it in his eyes. He was amused. At her. Great. "Now… Here is what I think…"

They spent a good portion of the day talking about the girls. Their strengths, weaknesses… The conversation ended up transitioning to the others. Dawn, Willow, Giles… Even Faith and Robin. Before they knew it, the sun was down, and the activity upstairs was increasing by the minute.

"Suppose you have to get back to it then, huh?"

"Yep, I suppose so."

She was relaxed, the most relaxed she's been in a while. Her shoulder was pressed against his, her heat warming his skin. Her back was comfortable against the wall and really, she wanted to do anything BUT go upstairs. But soon, she heard her sister asking if anyone had seen her and she took that as her cue to stand. Before she could do much else his hand was entangled with hers. A firm but gentle hold, and she looked back at him. His face was open, free from all joking, and nothing but serious.

"I enjoyed this. Just.. Talking."

"Me, too," she admitted, and she smiled. An honest smile.

"Perhaps… We can do it again? Soon?"

His face was hopeful. Like that of a child hoping the answer to their question would be in their favor. He has changed, for the better… He was still Spike, but with a soul and… Both of them have changed since… Since _then_. Maybe… Just maybe…

"Okay."

She gave his hand a squeeze before letting it go. She paused at the stairs, looking back over her shoulder at him. Their eyes met and she smiled brightly.

"Spike?"

"Yes, Buffy?"

"Put a shirt on."

With that she walked up the stairs, the sound of his laughter following her as she went.

 **END**


End file.
